


All the kpop fics i never finished before i left kpop <3

by SurpassTheStars



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Multi, dnd game thing, every time i read one of these i die a little on the inside, have fun????, modern au?, nct and skz only tbh, platonic shit here too, some of these have like 5k+ words, theres so much idk how to tag this, there’s a buzzfeed unsolved au here too, there’s this one fic where hyunjins a ghost, this is a fucking mess, uhhhh, uhhhhh this is a year and a half worth of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpassTheStars/pseuds/SurpassTheStars
Summary: this is just a mass dump of my half finished/never uploaded fics from when i was into kpop but i haven’t been able to bring myself to finish them now that i left so have these wips
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, i think this is everything??
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. DNYLclub.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> honestly you wanna take any of these and finish them do it i don’t mind just credit me ig

_ ‘Don't Need Your Love club is for those who want to get rid of love, for a while or maybe even forever. It's a safe space for all, regardless of sexuality and gender. _

_ My name is Jae, and I'll be your guide through this journey.’ _

It was a ridiculous idea really, but when has that ever stopped Jaemin from doing whatever his idea was. It surely didn’t stop him from falling in love for the infamous bad boy, nor did it stop him for staying in love when said boy cheated on him.

He wasn’t really sure why he started that blog, he doesn't use Tumblr that much let alone create an active blog. It’s not like he had much free time anyway, he’s busy with exams and assignments, with his father’s company on top of that so why he had decided to go along with this is beyond him.

Yet there he was, on a Sunday night in his dimly lit room, typing away on his computer. It’s a better alternative then sneaking out of the house and coming back at sunrise he supposed, he had given his mother one too many heart attacks for losing track of time and coming home past 8 am.

_ ‘The Don’t Need Your Love club is simple, send a submission if you just want to vent, send an ask for help or feel free to send me a DM to chat! _

_ There are no rules to this, it’s a safe space for all of us’ _

“Does this make sense?” He muttered to himself, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

_ ‘I suppose the least I can do for now is to introduce myself. My name is Jae, I'm in my first year of college, majoring in animal science.  _

_ If I'm being honest this blog was the result of a 1 am thought, the sheer need to escape what has happened the week before. I suppose when it actually happened didn't really set in until my hectic schedule died down. _

_ Needless to say, I broke up with him the very next day, surprisingly there were no tears yet he still tried to deny ever cheating. Sounds like something a cheater would say if you ask me. Regardless I sent him the pictures I saw that circled around campus before blocking him. _

_ So feel free to share your own stories, we're all here to get better.’ _

“This should be good, right?”

He quickly posted it before he could start to regret it, quickly closing his laptop after seeing the blaring light of his alarm clock which read 1:15 AM. he was going to regret staying up so late tomorrow, he sighed before delving under his covers to sleep.

——————

He did, indeed regret staying up so late the next day. Jaemin’s movement was quite sluggish as he tried to keep himself awake. He took his sweet time getting ready, he shuffled downstairs to make himself coffee while he went over today’s schedule. He thanked the heavens that Monday’s weren't that demanding, he only had 2 lectures that day and his parents were away for a business trip so he'd be home alone for a couple of days.


	2. just titled “platonic renhyuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started 22nd may 2019

_ "let's leave this sad town, you and me" he said. _

_ had it not been 3 am and had they not been on top of the hill would he have called his best friend crazy. _

_ "yea, alright. this town sucks anyways" _

  
  


**— 3:06 PM, 26th April, 2X15**

seven year old donghyuck had been playing in the living room, making all sorts of noises and high pitched giggles. cars and trucks flying about, the creativity and imagination of a kid seemingly evident in the room. 

the only thing that had seemed to get him out of his own world was the sound of a moving truck that stationed itself at the house next to him.

the neighborhood doesn't get many new neighbors, due to the fact that many decide to make this their retirement homes, the neighborhood is quite lackluster for someone that would like lively places.

so to say hyuck was excited was an understatement, even more so when he saw a young kid holding his, presumably, mother’s hand walking towards the house.

running out of the room he went into the dining room where his parents had been sitting and talking. “mom! there's a new family moving in! and they have a boy!”

his parents looked at each other before smiling, “you want to go say hi?” his mom asked then laughed when hyuck started shaking his head frantically

“can we? please!” he begged, giving the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. 

“I don't see why not? let's head by the bakery first to get them some cookies to welcome them to be neighborhood, how does that sound?” his mother said, standing up.

**— 2:47 PM, 6th June, 2X17**

“happy 9th birthday hyuckie”

they were in donghyuck’s backyard on a particularly sunny day, the boy insisted to have his birthday outside despite the weather being cloudy and rainy all week.

“the sun came out for you, I guess we'll have to call you full sun now” his father joked today morning while they were setting up the backyard.

it was quite sunny but not as humid as they'd thought it would be. hyuck beamed towards everyone that came but he was waiting for a particular neighbor to arrive.

by the time everyone had arrived and ushered towards the backyard had renjun and his mother had arrived. renjun’s mother apologized for being late as hyuck had took renjun's hand and ran off to join the other kids.

they had played until sundown, cutting the cake and opening presents. parents sitting and chatting watching the kids run around.

**— 10:24 PM, 6th June, 2X17**

“happy birthday hyuckie!” renjun whispered when they were in hyuck's room at night. Jun had practically begged his mom to have a sleepover at donghyuck's.

“thank you junnie! we're the same age again.” hyuck giggled. renjun started giggling before gasping “I have a gift for you wait!”

the sound of his light footsteps were the only thing heard in the bedroom as renjun walked to the other side of the room towards his bag.

fishing something out of the bag he walked back to hyuck’s bed. “turn around and close your eyes,” once hyuck did it he proceeded to put a necklace on hyuck.

“you can open your eyes now,” he said, hyuck looked down and gasped softly at the object around his neck “i have the other half! we're connected now.”

“it's yin and yang?” 

“yeah! I asked my aunt to send it to me when she sent my mom some stuff,”

hyuck was still looking at it, looking more fascinated when renjun got his half and connected the two

“it's really pretty right?” hyuck could only nod before smiling big

“thank you so much,” he said before he tackled renjun onto the bed, making both boys giggle

“let's go to sleep before your mom shouts at us,” renjun said pulling the blankets over their tangled bodies

“good night junnie,”

“good night haechannie,”

**— 9:06 AM, 17th July, 2X20**

hyuck had woken up earlier than usual, it was a quiet morning in the house. his father left to go to work and his mother is out doing god knows what.

their house was almost never this quiet, which may be surprising seeing they're only a small family of three. hyuck’s pattering while going downstairs was the only thing that could be heard.

there was a note from his mother saying that she left to do some errands and that she left some food for him in the fridge.

it was the start of summer break, so even with the house being silent the sound of kids laughter rang from outside. quickly heating up and eating the food in the fridge, he placed a note telling his parents he'd be out with renjun.

he opened the garage door to get his bicycle before going towards his neighbour’s to get renjun. knocking on the door he waited a bit before renjun's mother opened the door.

“ms. huang! how are you?”

“you don't need to keep calling me ms Huang hyuckie I've told you this before, I suppose you're looking for renjun?”

“yea is he here?”

  
  



	3. NCT Unsolved: The Abandoned IKEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started on 30th july 2019

for reference:

**Donghyuck**

**Renjun**

The abandoned IKEA was huge, it spread out so much to the point where Renjun doubts they can go everywhere. The place was slowly crumbling down from how old it was, paint chipping, part of the wall broken, rubbish and rubble everywhere, it’s almost as if it was out of a horror movie.

“So from all the places these so-called ghosts or demons- or whatever, could hide. They chose an IKEA?” Donghyuck, his ridiculously skeptical friend, mocked.

Renjun hit him on the shoulder, keeping the camera out of the other’s reach so he doesn’t try to take it. “Shut up Hyuck, it's a huge one.”

“Whatever floats your boat, Jun,” the other snorted, Renjun chose to ignore it in favour of starting the episode.

“This week on NCT Unsolved, we investigate the haunting of the biggest abandoned IKEA in Korea, as an addition to the only reason this show is still running; to figure out if ghosts really exist or not.”

“They don’t,”

“I’m going to ignore that,”

—————

**The IKEA was built in 1994, and was the first IKEA to be built in Korea. As of today the building has been abandoned for over 7 years.**

  
  


**Why was it even abandoned in the first place?**

  
  


**There’s no solid evidence as to why it shut down soon after opening but according to witnesses, people would go missing in it.**

  
  


**Hahahahaha.**

**That’s their excuse? It’s an IKEA, it’s a maze of never ending furniture! Of course people would go missing.**

  
  


**_(Wheeze)_ **

**Not in that way, dipshit.**

**During the last couple of years the IKEA was opened, some staff claim to have heard whispers or footsteps past opening hours, but when questioned about it again they deny hearing either.**

  
  


**So…** **_(wheeze)_ **

**They go around saying stuff like “oohh! I heard footsteps in the showroom when I was about to lock up! Have fun with that, Jeff!”**

  
  


**Jeff—**

  
  


**—but when Jeff asks again they go “noises? What noises?” Are you sure they’re not just messing around with their co-workers.**

  
  


**My god.**

—————

Turning back to the camera, Renjun started, “alright! So we’re at the nightmare factory!”

“It looks like a normal IKEA, Jun.” Donghyuck snorted, “It’s the afternoon as well there’s literally nothing scary about it.”

“Just wait until night time comes,” Renjun grumbled quietly. “Now that we’ve seen the thing we’re going to go and talk to the locals, learn a thing or two, and hopefully not die.”

—————

The two were sitting at a cafe, chairs turned towards the camera with pastries and coffee in hand.

“Alright, so we’re at the 127 cafe! Their manager, Johnny, was nice enough to let us interview him.” Renjun started as soon as the camera turned on, Donghyuck was too busy scoffing down his waffles.

“Why are we interviewing a cafe manager, Jun. It seems unfitting.” He asked, mouth still filled with food. Jun gave him one disgusted look before replying.

“He used to work at the IKEA, just- let’s just go in.”

—————

“I may not believe in ghosts or whatever the hell Jun believes but goddamn I do believe this place has great coffee.” Hyuck said after a while of silence between them, Jun looked in amusement as Donghyuck almost chugged the coffee down.

“There’s no correlation between those two points.”

“Tomato, tomato.”

—————

**_Meeting with Cafe 127 manager audio transcript._ **

**_[11:36 AM, Cafe 127]_ **

**RJ: Thank you for joining us today, do you mind introducing yourself?**

**JN: I’m Suh Johnny, I am the manager of Cafe 127 here in Ulsan.**

**DH: You mentioned working at the abandoned IKEA near here?**

**JN: Yeah. I started working there when I was 16 but had to leave when it shut down a couple of years after.**

**RJ: Do you know why it shut down?**

**JN: Well, no one truly knows what happened but customers alongside of the staff would report hearing cries and wails in some rooms of the place.**

**DH: Wails?!**

**JN: Yeah, I’ve never heard them but one of my close coworkers, Kim Doyoung, swore he’d seen a small boy crying and disappearing before he managed to get to him.**

**RJ: So that would link with sudden disappearances?**

**JN: There have been cases of staff seeing missing children near closing time but never managing to get to them.**

**DH: Well isn’t that freaky.**

**RJ: Thank you, Johnny for letting us interview you.**

**JN: It’s not a problem.**

—————


	4. Dangling Stars - holders au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started on 22nd may 2019

  * **chapter 1:**



When they say ‘you hold the galaxy in your eyes’ it was never meant literally. Humans aren't able to rob the sky of its stars and have them dance in their eyes.   
  
But in Neo city things run differently, it's no secret that Neo is where the holders are chosen. For it’s where the land has started.   
  
Since it's ancient times Neo has lived as a sacred place, where only the rich and the strong are able to live. Neo village was unlikely its fairytales, everything was set in stone. And those who try to fight against the rules, end up so far away from Neo it's impossible to get back on foot or horse.   
  
There was no need for heroes, for the holders and the council handle it all. Yet Neo is not a place for the weak. The believing of a change or those who get kicked around.   
  
The holders are chosen every decade. Those who get higher rankings, rivalling the nobles and the council themselves.   
  
Holders have such a high ranking that no one can ever dream of reaching. If they pass you you're obligated to get out of their way, if they stand in front of you, you bow to them and move. And if they talk to you, god forbid you don't speak in a formal manner.   
  
But the ages change and so does Neo. The once medieval city with flowers that grew at every corner. With shrines that favoured the stars, the moon, the sun, or rarely the storm, scattered around are now in ruins.   
  
The huge building that the ceremonies once took place has into a tourist attraction. The old homes now turned into large building and skyscrapers. Thought, the hill of the holders is a sacred place that with time hasn't changed a pinch.   
  
The entirety of Neo has heard of the group of boys that tried to enter the hill of the holders. Seven boys who tried to enter the hill got thrown back from going past an invisible gate. Only burn marks on their forearms marking they were unworthy, the burn marks would never fade. Runic letters and symbols marked their arms. Making them the town’s talk and laugh until they disappeared.   
  
The tale of the seven boys was passed down through generations, to tell their kids to stay away from the hill. Yet we always want what we can't have. Many teens venture out to the hill far too late, not fearing the tales of the monsters, guardians, or the barrier.    
  
Through, through the many groups that ventured to the hill. The most famous being the one that had the holder of the storm. As they started a new generation of holders, right before the last ones died.   
  
Had it not been for their little tourist adventure. The balance of nature would have toppled over and the world would have been set into chaos.   
  
_ “are you absolutely fully sure about this?” Ten asked. He's never been one to mess with legends, especially ones from Neo. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “don't worry many people came here before! and nothing happened so why are we any different?” Kun replied patting Ten on the back. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “can you two hurry up? we need to move before the sun sets.” Sicheng huffed turning towards the two that lagged behind. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The group had taken a trip to Neo city after the walls have been put down. Before then you couldn't enter Neo even if you tried, it was completely secluded. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well for starters, all the people who came here before were from Neo, news flash we're from Vision,” with a gesture Ten added “you know! from the other side of this damned globe?” The chuckles from his group did not help. He sighed, they were so dismissive to old legends “if anything happens I have every right to say ‘I told you so's” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “whatever floats your boat tennie~” Yangyang’s sing-song voice rang from in front of him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ ~•~ _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “JUST WHAT DID I SAY?” Ten shouted, still freaked out. “I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “will you tone it down with the shouting? please my ears can only take so much” Sicheng cringed _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “oh my god! what the fuck is on my arm?!” Ten shouted, trying not to be loud for Sicheng's sake.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “it looks like Poseidon's trident that took a beating,” Yukhei snorted. “and it's— it's glowing”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ True to his words, the ‘beat down trident’ started glowing a soft grey as winds started circling Ten. The winds forced everyone back as it engulfed Ten, the winds long turned grey themselves. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It must have caused so much commotion as mere seconds later a group of locals were rushing towards them. Each one seeming more freaked out then the other. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It's happening,” one of the elders said, raising a shaky hand at the contained storm in front of her. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “w-what's happening?” a man said, much younger than the woman “how is a storm able to be contained like that” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “it's not how the storm is containing itself son, it's who is containing it,” she said, smiling slightly at the sight. “the holder of the storms has come” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “the holder of the storm?” a woman piped up, “but I thought Mr Min was the holder of the storm” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “the new generation you idiot” another man spoke up. “come on there are some guys down below they're most likely with the holder” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The group shuffled down, trying to be as quiet as possible. Which is hard considering they have a large group alongside with elders.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ By the time they were down towards the hill of the holders, the storm has calmed down a bit. Enough for anyone to see the floating man in the middle and one of his (possible) friends trying to defy the strong winds to get to him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “don't try to break the process” the elder warned the boys “it would only cause him and yourselves harm” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “what is happening to him?” Kun asked, fear shown in his eyes. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “your friend is the new holder of the storm” the elder answered “he's going to have to stay in Neo I'm afraid” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “stay in Neo?” Hendry grumbled, “oh I came for a vacation and now we're staying?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “shut up,” Xiaojun smacked his head lightly, “the lady said Ten, not your annoying ass” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ before Hendry can make any sort of comment the winds stopped completely forcing everyone to turn their heads towards Ten. aid person was slowly floating downwards undoubtedly knocked out from the amount of magic his body absorbed. _ _  
_ _  
_ The new holder wasn't a light topic to talk about, for he was the first foreign holder that Neo has ever had. The secluded village has only seen so many foreigners. But they had to learn to respect him, even if Neo isn't as it used to be. Holders are to be respected until death, regardless of who or what they are.   
  
They weren't happy either with who was his spirit. For the Lee's were snuck in so many centuries ago and the reputation followed them wherever they went.    
  
Yet Mark Lee made his own reputation, the bright boy who's quiet but makes himself known in a room. The prodigy who tries his best and succeeds. The nice kid that would often volunteer at shelters and orphanages whenever he could.   
  
Some people would say he does it to get attention and to remove his family's reputation off his back. Others would say it's out of the goodness of his heart, believing he has a golden heart to add to the oh so perfect Mark Lee.   
  
Who Mark Lee was is still quite unknown but what they know is who he now. The water spirit of the storm holder, his companion that was stumbled upon by accident.   
  
_ Mark was late, today hasn't been the best of days. He woke up late, forgot breakfast, had to run back home to get his phone, and then run all the way to his university. He was too late to even consider the bus an option. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He had planned for the worse and thankfully he avoided most of it. The university was close to his home, a 10-minute sprint if he's lucky. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ What he hasn't thought of was running into one of the holders, more specifically, finding out he's the spirit of said holder he ran into. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ After a quick trip to the coffee where Yukhei works at, (it's on his way to the uni). He has to start running if he wanted to get to his lecture on time. He blames Xuxi for flirting, he wasn't about to lose their little bet. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Taking a small break to drink his coffee and throwing it in the bin. He started running again, this time trying to fix his hair while texting a friend to get him a seat. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It was his fault for bumping into the holder, he wasn't looking and was in a rush. He's surprised to see the holder out so early in the morning. More surprised that the holder laughed and told him to not apologize after he knocked both of them down. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “oh my god I'm so sorry,” Mark said, his ears turning red, feeling humiliation creep up on him “oh dear let me help you up I'm so sorry” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He expected a slap, a shout, scolding, not a laugh.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “hey you don't have to apologize, you looked like you're in a hurry” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “but I knocked you down-” mark started, then mumbled to himself “I knocked down a holder- oh my god I knocked down a holder” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He sprung up before bowing, it's still a tradition that no one dares to break. “I'm so sorry here let me help you up” he held out a hand for the holder to take. The second their hands touched, water appeared and started circling around his head. Everyone around them seemed to stop and watch, duties were long forgotten. _

_  
_ _ The water makes what looks to be a crown before travelling down his arm, imprinting on him with a blue glow. The whispering starts, the water spirit is none other than Mark Lee. The boy who tries to escape his family's origin. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Mark looks at the holder in shock, this can't be happening. “Well, I suppose I better introduce myself,” The holder started, holding out a hand for Mark to shake. "My name is Ten but you might've known it already. I suppose you're my spirit then buddy” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “uhm Mark Lee, nice to meet you sir” a shake and then he bowed again, he heard a chuckle, looking up at Ten to see him smiling. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “no need for formalities Mark, you'll be stuck with me for a while,” Ten told him, ushering him away from the crowd. “why were you in a hurry anyway?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “oh no my lecture” Mark groaned “I'm late there's no point in going I suppose” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “well how about we get to know each other then? make use of the time and all” Ten asked, Mark only nodded and followed like a lost puppy. _ _  
_   
With only one new holder, nature wasn't completely balanced. For the last holder of the storm has died a few weeks after Ten became a new holder.    
  
His wife, the holder of the sun, was to follow soon behind. If the ceremonies have continued. The holders before Ten would have been in their 40s, but due to the sudden invasion, the temples got broken down. Forcing the holders to remain the same until their last breaths.   
  
The holder of the moon, a woman in her late 60s had to take responsibility to bring the sun as well as the moon. Juggling work from the early morning to late at night.   
  
It wasn't until a few months of the death of the sun holder had the new one arisen. This time, the public was happier with the new holder, confused a bit, but still happy.   
  
Lee Taeyong, the son of a high noble. His family is rumoured to have a holder every couple of decades. Now with Taeyong as a new holder, the rumours just might be true.   
  
What was shocking was when the light emitted through his chest. Everyone expected a moon holder, not the sun holder. Lee Taeyong was different than everyone else in his family. The boy lived his life secluded from most people, and it was rare to see him smile, even in the safety of his home.

The thing is sun holders have a reputation. bright, cheerful, and generous. The holders are always considered to rival what the keep up in the sky. Lee Taeyong is anything but that. The so-called ice prince has not shown any emotion out in the public since being born, he's so naturally closed off many people believe he had a tough childhood.

The sun holders are supposed to be warm and welcoming, so why is Taeyong different? It's, of course, all rumours. Many have nothing better to do so they decide to mess with others' lives, trying to make them more miserable.

A week after the new sun holder was chosen Taeyong has finally gotten ready to start his training. The training wasn't somewhere in the open. For the sacred practice could cause any wanderer harm. But secluded far inside the hill of holders where even the wildlife, doesn't dare enter.

Usually, when it comes to training, the past holders would come to teach the newer generations. But due to the death of both the storm and sun holders, the moon and star holders would have to train them. Would end up in a, more or less, total disaster. 

  
  


  * **chapter 2:**



It's a well-known fact that the new moon and star holders have a small rivalry, no one knows when it started but it’s been there since the beginning of the holders.

It is rumoured they both became holders together on a trip of some sorts, while moon holders and star holders usually get along together these two are an odd case.

Jung Jaehyun was well known before starting to carry the moon in his bag, the little village he lived in was more than friendly where every mom would have annual meetings to shit about their husbands at a bar.

You have men who’d take their kids to and from soccer practices, kids who play at the park together and sleepovers every other day.

Jaehyun was known as the nice guy, the popular but smart boy at school. Parents absolutely adore him since he’s always helping around.

Seo Johnny, however, is the absolute opposite. Moving into the same village Jaehyun lived made everyone ecstatic. They don’t particularly get new people moving in.

The day the Seo family moved in Jaehyun had taken a cake to them. Knocking on the door not really knowing what to expect (he secretly hoped for a good looking guy).

That’s when he met Johnny, the kid that seems to only wear dark colours but have such a pretty smile that could have anyone swoon.

If you ask Jaehyun he’d deny stuttering when he gave the cake opting to say something along the lines of ‘I didn’t stutter! You just misheard’

They were unlikely friends someone might say, Jaehyun is loud and cheerful, Johnny is secluded and quiet. But Opposites attract, don’t they?

_ “Johnny! I'll make you a bet” Jaehyun said, after finding Johnny sitting under a tree with a book in his hands. _

_ “So you can lose again?” Johnny snickered looking up. _

_ “It’s not MY fault she turned out to swing both ways alright?” Jaehyun huffed, “what I’m saying is, whoever meets a holder first wins the bet” _

_ “This bet will take such a long time then,” Johnny thought out loud “alright sure I’m in”  _

_ “Good! Prepare to lose” Jaehyun clapped his hands “now we really gotta get to class the bell rang already” _

_ Offering a hand that Johnny took, they ran to class as Johnny teased Jaehyun along the way. _

The bet was a dumb one made during their high school year, and they knew meeting a holder was so slim but they stuck with their stupid bet, it’s the only thing they have left from their old hometown.

“Johnny you need a break,” Jaehyun said after entering the latter’s room “you’ve been at this report for 7 hours”

“it's literally been 30 minutes” 

“see? 7 hours”

“you're so dramatic”

“Let’s go on a road trip”

Confused by the sudden suggestion, Johnny turned around to look at his friend “suddenly?”

“There’s a meteor shower happening tonight and I want to see it up high” Jaehyun explained pulling up the article he read on his phone to show Johnny.

“You’re a terrible influence, sure when are we leaving?”

Jaehyun jumped to hug his friend “at 8 so we can get to the location quickly,” he went out the door towards his own room.

“BUT THAT'S IN 20 MINUTES?!”

——————

“I can't believe you invite me on a road trip, then make me drive,” Johnny said, looking at Jaehyun who was eating a burger.

“I'll drive on the way back I promise” Jaehyun replied wiping some sauce from his face. “And no- stop giving me that look- I'm not going to fall asleep to not drive”

——————

Road trips weren’t Johnny’s cup of tea, staying in a small cramped car hour on end just for tourist attractions that were usually not worth.  _ This meteor shower better be worthwhile _ , he thought. Although he isn't sure how Jaehyun managed to talk him into a road trip, at least it was a Friday. 

Speaking of Jaehyun, he turned to look at his friend that was singing along to the radio. They were stopped on the side of the road since Johnny insisted he needed a break it was around sunset so the air was significantly cooler than it had been midday. He turned off the car and stepped out for some fresh air while Jaehyun opened the car door to dangle his feet out of the car. 

“How worth it is this meteor shower?” Johnny asked, turning to walk towards Jaehyun’s side of the car.

“It will be worthwhile I promise you big baby!”

——————

By the time they had made it to the hill, the moon had made itself comfortable in the sky. They had stopped by a bakery half way through, to get coffee and muffins because Jaehyun would not stop whining about how hungry he was, making them just a bit behind schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: 
> 
> the thing is, none of them is human(anymore);  
> \- Jaehyun is who puts up the stars and guides the moon from and to the sky.  
> \- Taeyong is who blows the clouds in place and he's who juggles the sun upwards towards the sky.  
> \- Johnny is who brings down the stars, giving them to Jaehyun when it's time, he is who changes the colour of the sky from the many shades it has.  
> \- ten is who brings the storms, the rains and the winds. the stars dance around him more than you'd think.
> 
> \- mark is the little water spirit that guides the water to ten so he can bring the storms and rain.  
>  \- Water is the element of emotion and the unconscious.  
> \- donghyuck is the fire spirit, who carries the sun on his shoulders when Taeyong is unavailable.  
>  \- Fire is associated with strength, activity, blood, and life-force  
> \- renjun is the starry-eyed air spirit that sits next to Jaehyun as he looks for the moon, the one who carries the stars with him because he knows Jaehyun will forget them.  
>  \- Air is the element of intelligence, creativity, and beginnings.  
> \- jeno is the earth spirit that catches the stars as Johnny plucks them from the sky, he's the one to help Johnny down after changing the colour of the sky.  
>  \- Earth is the element of stability, groundedness, potential, and stillness.
> 
> \- spirits are not transparent ghosts kinda things, but people who help the holders (sun, moon, stars, and storm) with their daily task.  
> \- the holders were once human just like everyone else, during the ceremony that happens once every 10 years do new holders get chosen, that's how the 4 met alongside their spirits.  
> \- holders don't immediately start doing their job after they're chosen, they have to go through multiple weeks of training so they don't mess up everything.
> 
> \- Taeyong is already in a relationship and is very tired of the three and their pinning.  
>  \- he was pinning for so long before Yuta asked him out don't be fooled.  
> \- renjun is kinda-boyfriends-but-not-really with Donghyuck and Mark has Xuxi but platonically.  
> \- And Jeno,, Jeno doesn't really care but Jaemin is cute  
> \- the seven boys were unknown, none of NCT yet they disappeared when they were in their early 20s  
> \- The location of their markings differ accordingly:  
>  \- Sun holders have it on their chest, to show the warmth of their hearts.  
>  \- Storm holders have it on their forearm, for it is how storms start.  
>  \- Star holders have it below the corner of their eye, the stars play in their eyes.  
>  \- Moon holders have it on the side of the neck, their life force is the moon.


	5. “markhyuckhei vampire+witch au”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i moved it to google docs on 22nd may 2019 but started earlier

It wasn’t at all his intention to get bit, but when you’re drunk at a party with your vampire boyfriend it was bound to happen.    
  


That's what he gets for deciding to date a giant baby of a vampire right? But of course in his defence, he wasn’t even planning on going to the party. He would’ve rather been at home binge watching some random slice of life anime or something thank you very much.    
  


Then again, he was weak when it came to Yukhei’s puppy eyes so with his boyfriend’s charm and a promise of food mark has gotten ready to leave muttering something about Yukhei being a werewolf instead of a vampire.    
  


He didn’t feel like getting drunk, the aftermath would surely kick his ass so he decided to settle with a cup of water, just to not be called out for not having a drink in his hand.   
  


Looking around the room Mark sighed, everyone here was magical in some way or another ranging from vampires to selkies to witches and wizards there's hardly any humans loitering around.   
  


Then again there weren't many humans left in this part of town regardless, it's mostly the supernatural left. His parents ran out with his little sister in a hurry leaving Mark here when everyone started evacuating.    
  


He knew they didn't particularly like him, despite him trying to be a good son, followed their every word, did good in school, even got into the college of his dreams. They were proud of him for a while, but that all came crashing down when he came out as bisexual and polyamorous.   
  


He blamed it on bad timing. Coming out a day before everyone started evacuating, fearing that those who have been banished into the forests came back for revenge would kill them.   
  


They never called to check on him, believing he was probably dead by now. How can parents leave their own flesh and blood to die because of their child's romantic preference?   
  


Yet he didn't feel spiteful, rather felt sorry for his sister being stuck with people who didn't feel enough remorse.   
  


With a sigh he headed over to the drinks table, perhaps one drink won't hurt. So one hour and far too many drinks later he’s seated in this boyfriend’s lap with a mouth all over his jaw.    
So much for one drink to loosen up.   
  


——————

He doesn't remember much when he woke up, just a throbbing headache and a stinging pain just above his collarbone. Sitting up was hard, the second he’d was able to sit up the world would start spinning which forced him back down. 

He didn't need a stronger headache anyways. He blamed it on the alcohol, or maybe he just sat up to fast. It's 8 in the morning and he’d been out until 2 am or so, maybe that's why he feels so tired. Going back to sleep won’t hurt.   
  


——————   
  


Yukhei is (well was) human. He messes up like everyone else. Like that time he accidentally kissed his best friend while being drunk on wine he snuck into his room when they were 12, or when he broke his mom’s favourite vase playing indoor football.    
  


But he’s never messed up so horribly, like last night. While in his defence they were both intoxicated and some people still aren’t happy with having a human on their side of the city. But he didn’t mean to turn him!

He just wanted to mark him so they’d leave them alone, and doing that while being drunk was the dumbest thing he’s done up to date.   
Now he has a newly turned vampire to take care of, he’s never going to hear the end of it.

Mark was extremely proud of being human, so being turned into a vampire by his boyfriend nonetheless. He’s in for a ride. Well, he might as well start figuring out how to take care of a newly turned. How did Kun do it?   
  


——————   
  


The second he opened the door (as silently as possible!) he heard a gruff “who’s it” coming from the bed, at least he knows Mark’s senses are heightening. Chuckling, he takes the breakfast tray inside the room. “Good morning to you too sunshine.” God, why was the room so dark it was 12 pm for god's sake. “I just got you breakfast, er- brunch?"   
  


A muttered 'thank you' came from the bed following a grunt of mark presumably trying to get out of bed. This will be quite hard.   
  


"can I open the light?" Yukhei asked, not sure where he's looking "I can't see anything and I'd rather not trip and spill food everywhere"   
  


A quiet hum came from the bed, yukhei set down the tray as to not accidentally spill it trying to open the light, they didn't need a repeat of movie night.   
Mark was pale, it's not a vampire from twilight pale but it's a sickly pale. It's probably from the whole turning process. "let's get you some food yeah?" he's hardly good at taking care of people so he can only hope for the best.   
  


~   
  


One ring, two rings. "Kun ge I need your help" yukhei said, panic well detected in his voice.

"I accidentally turned mark into a vampire" well, the scolding was bound to happen "no- ge listen- it was an accident-" more scolding.   
  


"WE WERE DRUNK I DON'T KNOW" Kun is probably stressed now, this is what happens when yukhei is left unsupervised regardless "Kun ge you're the witch what do I do?"   
  


_ 'find a blood witch to create Mark the potion and get him charmed' _ _   
  
_

He can do that, it shouldn't be too difficult right?

  
——————   
  


Or not. Ten is on the human side of the city, Taeil is far too busy, Kun is in China, and Renjun is still an apprentice meaning he can't legally do it. Leaving him with one person Donghyuck. And he's not on the greatest of terms with Hyuck.   
  


_ speak of the devil- or um, witch? and he shall come. _ Yukhei snorted as his phone started ringing. The caller's name was “devil's right-hand man” with a picture of Donghyuck.

Before he can mutter a single ‘hi’ he’s already being bombarded with questions from Hyuck.

“What did you do Wong Yukhei, if Mark is hurt I swear-“ his voice isn’t really intimidating but Yukhei still feels his hands getting clammy.

“How do you know I even did anything? I could've just called to ask how you were”

“Cut the crap, first if you wanted to ‘ask how I was’ you’d send a text. Second, you send me multiple ‘hyuckie I messed up mark is going to hate me’s”

Yukhei cursed under his breath, drunk him must really hate him to not only go to Hyuck for help but to call him ‘hyuckie’.

“So speak what did you do?” 

“Um let’s just say mark’s no longer human?” He winced as a loud ‘OH GOD’ comes through his phone prompting him to hold the phone away from his ear.

“YOU TURNED HIM?” 

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT WE WERE DRUNK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW”

“Well scream louder and wake Mark up, will you? Bring him to the cottage so I can make him the potion”

“Kun also said to charm him” he can hear Hyuck groaning, no witch seems to like charming.

“Fantastic” he scoffed “bring something he always has on him I’ll charm it but it’ll take a while”

“I'll do that later, he just went back to sleep. Oh and Hyuck? Thank you for everything”

He didn’t wait to hear Hyuck’s repose before closing the phone. Not that he’ll ever admit it he missed the witch ever since their fallout.

When he and Hyuck met Mark they were an inseparable duo, it was common for vampires and blood witches to be acquainted with each other but never on the level of friendship these two were.

Mark, that idiot, seemed to be the only human that was left of the supernatural side of the city. Other non-magi have evacuated as soon as the first vampire set foot into the city.

You see, there’s a certain, hierarchy system that has been around for as long as the old ages. Not many people care about it anymore, those who do are either extremely powerful or at the bottom of the hierarchy.

Witches are on the very top, along with vampires. Then follows sirens, fae, shapeshifters and so on. But at the very bottom, just under werewolves, stand humans or a non-magus.

He and Hyuck were walking around the forest since Hyuck had run out of most of the herbs he needed to finish his apprenticeship training. He wasn’t really familiar with herbs so he was just there for protection.

They were passing on the outskirts of the werewolf territory when they saw a pack of wolves circling around a non-magus.

“Is that a human?” Yukhei asked in a hushed voice, going behind a tree with Hyuck behind him. He really couldn’t risk getting either of them into a fight with werewolves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes i made for the fic:
> 
> – being turned into a vampire makes you extremely weak for the first week or so and if you don't get a specific potion created by a subtype of a witch called a "blood witch" you won't be able to control your urges and more often than not, lose your sense in humanity making you try to kill everything in sight. this is one of the reasons vampires are closer to blood witches more than any species other than vampires themselves
> 
> – Hyuck and Lucas had a fall out after Hyuck had failed to make Lucas’s newly turned friend a potion, forcing him into the dark side. Hyuck has apologised multiple times but who can blame Hei for being mad? Lucas doesn’t hold much of a grudge against Hyuck but still feels betrayed and saddened on certain days since


	6. “johnjae fallen angel au”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started on 12th may 2019 and i don’t remember even writing this

Fallen angels are in the middle of the spectrum, no longer an angel yet not a demon. They're the link between the species some would say, if the link is the unwavering hate both angels and demons give to fallen angels.

To become a fallen angel, an angel must defy the laws placed for their own benefit. The higher realm, the realm of the angels, is lethal with their penalties, so lethal in fact that no angel dare defy it.

But, as every law is placed there are people who are itching to break it, some more than others.

——————

“Are you ready Jaehyun?” 


	7. leather jacket covered kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started on 11th august 2019

One thing movie cliches got right, was everyone's infatuation with the ‘bad boy’ of the campus. Bang Chan, the infamous leather jacket, tattoo covered, music production junior.

It’s not that Minho cared, because he didn't care! He just had a friend who ran the uni’s gossip blog so by default he has to listen to Hyunjin talk about the son of a bitch whether he liked it or not.

So when said son of a bitch came into the shelter he worked at one day, Minho promptly choked in his lunch.

Quickly getting composure of himself, he took a swig of water and made his way to the front desk. “Hello, are you here to adopt?”

“Oh, uh no actually. I’m the new hire?” Chan said, in such an awkward manner that you would have never guessed, with a reputation like his.

“That sounds like a question more than a statement,” Minho raised his brow, slowly feeling bad for the boy in front of him who was steadily turning red. “Well, since you’re the new hire I’ll be the one to show you the knicks and knacks. I’m Minho by the way,”

“Chan, nice to meet you,”

“Well if you’d follow me Chan, we’ll get started right away,”

—————

Chan apparently worked the same shifts as him so more often than not they work together. Sometimes it’s Chan feeding the bunnies while Minho fed the kittens. Other times they work together like that one time the carrots went missing, or they had to wash a litter of new rescues.

How he looked at Chan changed as time passes, he no longer saw the intimidating person who would enter the lectures a minute before it started with a cup of coffee and a scowl. Instead, he saw the boy who would enter the shelter with a smile on his face, who would coo at kittens as they wobbly walked for the first time, who would sadly say goodbye to the pets that got adopted.


	8. devil town is colder in the summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was actually a continuation to Morally Grey but yknow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started on 11th august 2019

“How was the mission, Binnie?” Chan asked from the kitchen as soon as changbin stepped into the apartment.

Taking off his shoes, Changbin waddled into the kitchen with multiple plastic bags. “Hero scum came in the last second and acted like he did all the work.” The boy grumbled as he put away the food in the bags, “I decided to make a detour to the grocery shop since we haven’t gone shopping yet.”

Chan hummed, moving back to the stove to make sure their lunch doesn’t accidentally burn. “Heroes are quite annoying, really ignorant too! All that fame must’ve gotten to their brains”

Changbin snorted as he went around the kitchen isle to press a kiss onto Chan’s cheek, before quickly moving back to sit down on the chair near the kitchen isle, away from Chan and his murderous kitchen utensils. “Is Jisung still at the uni?”

“Yeah, he’s been working hard lately,”

“No one told him to take biochemical engineering as a major,”

“Shush you know how much he wanted to get into college. Now come help me with lunch,”

“I never said anything about me not being proud of him!” He said throwing his hands in the air, just to be a bit more dramatic. He moved towards Chan and was immediately put to work.

—————

When Jisung got home it was dead quiet, granted it was very late at night as he spent the rest of the day in the library to make sure he keeps his scholarship.

He quietly shrugged off his bag and took off his shoes, the kitchen light was on and there was a faint light coming from the living room, most likely the tv.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw a pot on the stove (the stove was turned off) that was probably left there by Chan so he would eat dinner.

He rummaged around the kitchen, getting a plate and bottle of water before scooping food into the place and sliding it across the kitchen isle.

  
  



	9. angels, demons, and what falls in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where jisung summoned both demons and angels because he was left unsupervised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started on 16th august 2019

“Uh hi, Hyung. When are you coming home?” Jisung nervously spoke into the phone with Chan, eyeing the five absolutely-not-humans in front of him who were lounging around. “I messed up.”

“I’m at the corner store near the house I’ll be home in around 10 minutes, what did you do?” Chan’s voice came through his phone. “I swear to god if you set the kitchen on fire again-.”

A small ‘again?’ came from one of the not-humans sitting in the room with him, forcing the others to snicker quietly, Jisung glared before replying, “no, this is much bigger than just a kitchen fire.”


	10. Love Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:  
> “You know,” they smirked, “if you keep crowding me up against surfaces people are going to think you have a thing for me.”   
> Their rival took three steps closer, oh so slow, and backed them into a wall.   
> Their mouth went dry, the smirk faltering.   
> Their rival took hold of their hands, pressing them above their head.   
> “O-oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started 28th august 2019

Jisung wasn't the best student, he doesn't get the highest grades and doesn't suck up to his teachers but he thought he was decent enough. Perhaps he doesn't get the best grades like Seungmin or wins the hearts of the whole faculty staff like Felix, but he prides himself on not stooping down to Hwang Hyunjin’s level. Hwang was the lowest of the lows if you’d ask him, he was so low he would throw his friends away in favour of becoming popular.

It was no secret those two hated each other, their rivalry has been going on for so long that all students know about it although no one knew as to why they're rivals. Many rumours have flown around, perhaps they saw each other as competition, or maybe they were exes, no one knew the real reason.

—————

“Fuck,” Jisung muttered looking at his test paper, the red 63% takes up most of the upper space of his page circled multiple times with a small note from his teacher that read ‘what happened, Jisung?’. He was good at this class he doesn't know what happened either, he does, however, know that his parents won't be happy with this.

He shoved the paper into his bag and turned to the board where the teacher kept handing out the rest of the papers, he was glad the teacher doesn't call out their marks he wouldn't be able to contain himself from punching Hyunjin in the face if he smirked that smug smirk.

“The highest grade for this exam is for Hyunjin,” of course it is, stupidly perfect Hyunjin gets everything, Jisung thought bitterly. He had every reason to be mad, it wasn't him who started the rivalry anyway. “Class dismissed,”

Jisung tried to pack his bag quickly because his class would not stop talking about Hwang and he was ready to throw up, Hyunjin this, Hyunjin that, it's always Hyunjin. 

“The senior prom is soon are you planning on asking anyone out?” the rather popular girl that sat next to him asked her friend.

“I'm planning on asking Hyunjin to the prom,” Jisung almost snorted, Hyunjin was gay and he thought it was quite obvious of a fact. He quickly finished packing and was almost out of the door when Mr Park asked him to stay back, he internally cringed because he knew where their conversation was going to head.

After the class left the room, with Hyunjin  _ purposely  _ bumping into him, Mr Park turned to talk to him. “Jisung your grades are dropping,” Jisung took a sharp breath from his nose, this was coming and he knew it was. “Is everything alright at home?”

“Yea- yeah Mr Park my home life hasn't changed at all, it's just a rough month,” he tried, he’s been slacking he knows he has, he needs to get his grades up or else he’ll fail this class, or pass with a low grade.

“Jisung you need to bring your grades up, this is your last year of highschool keeping good grades is crucial, colleges won't accept your application with low averages,” there it is, he knows that, “so, I'm setting you up for the tutoring program,” 

The  _ what _ program? “The tutoring program?”

“Youll get tutored by one of your peers to help you raise your grades up,” Mr Park must’ve seen the perplexed look on his face because he added, “don't worry, your tutor is someone from this class,”

He had every reason to worry, most of his class are the popular pissy kids and he doesn't want to do so much as interact with them, but he had no other choice he supposed, the sooner he got his grades up the sooner he got rid of the tutor.

—————

“You're late to lunch for the first time ever,” was the first thing his best friend, Felix, said as he stuffed his face with his lunch, Seungmin following jisung not soon after with some of the school’s lunch.

“Not even a hello?” jisung scoffed playfully before sitting down at the table, fulling out his lunch from his school bag.

“Hey bitch, now why were you late,”

“Mr Park held me back because my grades were slowly dropping, signed me up for the tutoring program and I didn't even have a say in it,”

“Sucks to suck I'm completely free until our graduation,”

“First off, it's only the middle of the school year don't jinx it, second off you’re smart, Lix,”

“Just eat you nut jobs,” Felix snorted at Seungmin’s comment. Felix was never good with silences, so it wasn't a surprise when he started talking about the senior prom which everyone decided was the only topic to talk about, even with it happening at the end of the year that hasn’t stopped people from talking about it and who they hope to have as their date, Jisung honestly cannot count how many people he has overheard saying they're going to ask Hyunjin to be their date.

“Why are you so obsessed with this dude anyway?” Seungmin asked looking up from his book. He had finished his lunch during Felix's long monologue, their lunch breaks were long so Seungmin insisted on finishing their homework quickly so they have the rest of the day to hang out.

“I'm not obsessed with Hwang,” he insisted, putting his pencil down Sungmin looked Jisung in the eyes.

“It’s always ‘Hyunjin this’ ‘Hwang that’ if I didn't know any better I would've concluded you’re in love with the guy.” Jisung gave him a look of pure disgust, falling for Hwang? What a funny joke, he’d rather take ten metal scooters to the ankle.

“Do you hear yourself right now Minnie? I don't and will never have a crush on that asshole.” Seungmin just hums in a doubtful manner, which Jisung favoured ignoring instead of feeling offended by how unconvinced his friend sounded. “Now come help me with this question I feel like my brain is about to explode,”

Hyunjin was his rival, not his god damned love interest in some sort of story. He might be gay but he has standards, which Hyunjin doesn't meet, might he add.

—————

Another class with Mr Park, another day sharing stink eyes with Hyunjin, another grade drop.

“Jisung, your tutor has been finally set and you’ll start your tutoring tomorrow at lunch,” Mr Park said, he was once again held back in class to speak about the tutoring program.

This time he  _ swears  _ Hyunjin was snickering at him, “who is my tutor Mr?”

“Your tutor,” Mr Park mumbled, going through the paper on his desk, “Han Jisung, there it is! Your tutor is Hwang Hyunjin,”

Oh you’ve got to be joking, out of all the 30 students in his class it just  _ had  _ to be Hyunjin.


	11. “chanlix but chan joined a traveler guild”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started 24th december 2019

He couldn't believe his eyes, Chan was standing right in front of him. The same Chan that went missing 5 years ago.

He looked different, he matured, he looked more confident, and more  _ scarred. _ Felix stood up straight, he was still in his stand, he needed to sell everything before he moved on to the next town.

The market festival was bustling with energy, the chance of seeing him would be very slim despite selling magical weapons, from what he can see Chan’s great sword must’ve cost him a lot.


	12. Rainbow Crayons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you meet your soulmate time freezes until you touch + person a had a baby dropped at their door and now caring for it, they see person b while they have the baby,, awkward.
> 
> When a person’s eyes meet the eyes of their soulmate the world stops until they touch, and hey- is that a kid in your arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started 22 june 2019?

Everyone knows what the soulmate system is, no one knows how it started and what’s the actual science behind it but it’s been there for so long it’s apart of life now.

Soulmates are fated, everyone has a soulmate, sometimes even two or three but there hadn’t been any recorded cases of soulmate-less people. 

When you’re close to your soulmate, the world around you stops until you both meet. It’s the world’s way of pushing people together.

There are always people who try to go against it despite there being so little you can do to avoid it. Lee Minho is one of those people, granted he doesn’t really leave his apartment except for classes or shopping but he avoids it as much as possible.

It wasn’t due to a bad past or reluctancy to commit, but because of what, or who, he had with him. He feared that his soulmate would refuse to associate with him so he doesn’t try to find them.

Minho is a single father, although the kid is not his biologically but when a baby no older than a year at most had been left at his doorstep he wasn’t about to leave her alone.

He was a mere zoology sophomore at the time, barely providing for himself with his part-time job as a barista and the dance studio he teaches at. It was hard at first, having a kid jumbled up any sort normal schedule he had but he made it work.

Sunhee had been 3 years old when Minho had found a stable job, almost complete with sophomore year. Over the past year they had created their own little routine, which included Minho falling in love with the little devil even more daily, and the stress that once overtook him was practically non-existent.


	13. My I Love You’s in your alphabet soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunminsung but make one of them dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started 30th september 2019

Hyunjin has been living in this house for a while, by living he meant haunting it but what’s the difference. 

The place has been abandoned ever since he was killed here and lived his life in relative peace. Well, as much peace as a poltergeist can live in.

So when he violently phased out of the house through the window due to a sudden loud noise that seemed scarcely like shouting and a slamming door, the peace and quiet he lived in were also thrown out with him.

Sure he doesn’t actually sleep but he wasn’t the most conscious when it happened. He looked up at the window he was flung out of and then sighed, ready to go back into the attic when he heard the back of a truck opening.

“This is the place?” A gruff guy asked, and according to the shirt he was wearing he was a mover.

“Yeah! If you could get the bigger stuff inside I can do the rest,” the significantly smaller boy replied, Hyunjin immediately noted the fact that he looked like a squirrel. 

He decided to sit on the grass, watching as a couple of men moved a couch into the house, ‘what’s wrong with mine?’ He thought before seeing the same men drag a more beaten down couch out that had a couple of loose springs, ‘oh’.

He stayed where he was, looking at them move things in an out of the house he once lived in. They worked for a long time, when they arrived it was around noon and by the time the men left and the boy entered inside the moon was making its way to the sky.

—————

The boy, who he had learned is called Jisung, was noisy. He found it ironic how he was the poltergeist but he had been quiet for now.

Jisung hadn’t gone near the huge rock in the backyard yet which he was glad for, it would start a mess to say the least. The boy rather opted to stay indoors sometimes having a couple of friends over.

Hyunjin remembers the time he decided to mess with Jisung and his two friends that were over, knocking on the door making the shorter one, Changbin, went to look, finding no one.

“It’s probably just a ding dong ditch,” the other boy, Chan, had told him, and soon after they went back to work.

Hyunjin didn’t know what was making him feel more mischievous that day but he didn’t complain, instead, he went and unlocked the windows in the kitchen, raising them harshly so they slammed open.

He heard footsteps quickly near him and he moved to sit in a chair, letting it scrape across the tiles. The three boys looked alarmed, looking from the window to the chair back to the window.

This continued on, looking back and forth until Changbin spoke up, “Jisung, there’s something wrong with your house.”

“You don’t say, Hyung.”

—————

Soon after Jisung had understood he was living with a poltergeist. It might have required a small push from Hyunjin, quite literally he had to push his mouse to the picture of a poltergeist, but it’s safe to say Jisung didn’t sleep well for a month.

Hyunjin would’ve felt bad but he didn’t, it was rather amusing seeing Jisung look like a deer caught in headlights the second he hears a sound. The boy had a person in his house with him, sometimes over for sleepovers but mostly to fill the noise during the day.

When he doesn’t have people over, there’s always music blasting from every inch of the house, either something from Jisung’s own making or a playlist, the house is hardly ever quiet.

It took a while for Jisung to come to terms to it, even longer to peacefully live with him. Yes, Hyunjin did love to mess around, but he just opts to float around Jisung instead.

At some point, Hyunjin realised he wasn’t bound to the house anymore as he had been for the past year, instead, he was bound to Jisung himself.

  
  


Hyunjin looked out of the attic’s window at the young-looking boy and the moving people going in and out of the house, his house.

The place hasn’t been inhabited ever since he died but he supposed that a couple years isn’t a long time. He looked outside the window again and caught a glimpse of the neighbours from their windows, looking at the boy moving here in shock.

Hyunjin guessed that no one told the boy about the ghost, or him to be exact, but he doesn’t mind the company.

He sat and watched the men and the boy move things in and out of the house for until sundown 


	14. “skz dnd au ig”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started 27th march 2020

“So, what brings you three to Larcbost?” Minho asks, the half-elf was behind the bar of his inn cleaning the shelves that were stocked with drinks. “It's not often we get visitors, much less two dragonborns and a drow.”

“We’re looking for someone, Chris something something, really didn’t pay attention to his name.” Felix said, he rubbed his red scaled wrist.

“The tiefling? Looking to hire him?” 

“Something like that,” Seungmin said, he looked up from swirling his drink to look into Minho’s silver eyes. “We more or less were invited to his ‘masquerade’ or whatever.”

Minho’s face turned sour, he leaned across the bar to talk to the three of them in a hushed manner, “listen, I can’t say this out loud because a goon of his is in the bar right now, but be careful, this masquerade never ends good.” Before leaning up and smiling towards them and going to serve someone who just entered.

“Well, that was interesting.” Jeongin said, looking towards the two. The gold dragonborn sighed before looking towards Seungmin, “we should get a room. I'm getting tired and this armour is heavy.”

Seungmin stood up, “I’ll go talk to Minho and get us a room, finish your drinks.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Felix shrugged before looking back at Jeongin, his red eyes glistering,” 5 silver I finish my drink before you.”

“5 silver it is.” 

—————

The sound of doors slamming open and quick footsteps echoed in the manor, as Jisung, a tiefling paladin and one of Chris’ right hand men quickly ran towards the meeting room where Chan and Changbin were.

“They’re here,” Jisung said, panting at the doorway of the room which was decorated very simply yet expensively with a long mahogany table and a couple of chairs, red carpets and a grandfather clock. “The two dragonborn and the drow.”

Changbin, the high elf who practically funded this whole place, looked up from the map that was laid on the table he was leaning on and straightened up to look towards Jisung. “Did they talk to that half-elf?”

When Jisung nodded, Chan who was sitting at the head of the table sighed. “You’d think cutting off a leg of a ranger would stop them from being a nuisance and getting in the way of other’s plans.” He stood up and started to roll up the map, “I called the mage, he will be quite helpful for tomorrow.”

“Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, “the human mage Hyunjin?”

“Yes, is there a problem with that?”

“Well, he  _ is _ a wild mage, boss.” Changbin piped in from the back of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> chan: tiefling rogue (assassin). He has cropped, curly, brown hair and red eyes. He has smooth golden skin.
> 
> minho: half-elf ranger (beast master). He has cropped, braided, black hair and silver eyes. He has smooth fair skin.
> 
> changbin: high elf rogue (arcane trickster). He has cropped, straight, black hair and violet eyes. He has silky, golden skin.
> 
> hyunjin: human sorcerer (wild magic). He has short, straight, brown hair and golden eyes. He has smooth tan skin.
> 
> jisung: tiefling paladin (oath of vengeance). He has short, wavy, gray hair and cyan eyes. He has rugged purple skin.
> 
> felix: dragonborn ranger (beast master). He has a plated head and green eyes. He has rugged red scales.
> 
> seungmin: drow cleric (domain of life). He has cropped, braided, white hair and purple eyes. He has smooth dark grey skin.
> 
> jeongin: gold dragonborn paladin (oath of vengeance). He has a smooth head and brown eyes. He has broad gold scales.


	15. Into the unknown -hyunsung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started on 29th november 2019

It wasn’t like Hyunjin to put himself at risk, but now he stood side to side with a water spirit in front of the cliff caves of his village ready to venture in. He was never interested in the caves as a kid, since everyone has heard the legends and rumours surrounding it.

—————

_ Those caves hold magic, more than we mortals can take. People who enter are overtaken by the magic that resides, and end up bound to the place forever. _ His mother would tell him whenever he asked about it, so he learned to let go of that.

But the magic had escaped, his village were the ones who protected the caves, no one was to enter or exit them and the villagers made sure of that.

_ “Someone has set off the spirits,” Hyunjin was looking outside his room, into the fire that started to blaze up. The fire, however, wasn’t red like normal fire, but it was a purple fire, a fire of magic origins. _

_ “Who would dare anger the spirits? Do they have a death wish?!” His father hissed from downstairs, Hyunjin didn’t dare go downstairs, he was supposed to be sleeping. _

_ He waited, eyes glued on the fires that grew by the second, something in him made him want to run outside, join the flames, be one of them. But, he stayed where he was. _

_ Then he heard the door slam open, and the screams of his parents. Jumping up, Hyunjin ran downstairs to see his parents getting dragged out, both knocked out and bleeding. _

_ The things that were dragging them were nothing he had seen before, they resembled trolls he would read about, instead made of flames and rocks. _

_ Getting over his shock, he grabbed his father’s shield that rested on the table, the one that had the symbol of their family carved into it, and tried to loosen the golem’s grip on his mother. _

_ Despite the amount of scratches to the rocks on the golems he made, the golem refused to budge. The flame started making him hazy, his eyes watered as the smoke started filling into their home but he refused to stop. _

_ It wasn’t until one of the golems that were empty handed held him, immobilising him, had he stopped. The shield clattering to the ground, he began struggling. _

_ His struggling however, didn’t last long. The smoke of the flames was already making him cough and his consciousness was slowly slipping. _

_ “Sleep, child, the spirits will retrieve you in the future.” _

Hyunjin shook the memory away, after that he woke up in a small campsite, with no one but himself, he hadn’t seen his parents or anyone he knew for the past 5 years he was alone.

It took him so long to find the cave because he woke up on the other side of the land, a week’s trip by horse, three weeks on foot.

He had to map out the area he was in, so he spent weeks upon weeks going between the areas. He discovered that he was thrown into the heart of what was dubbed as the lost forest.

The place was dark, empty, and dead. Nothing breathed there but him, it was called the lost forest because of the many stories of travelers going in and never leaving.

The forest is surrounded by magical beings, earth and air creatures rule the land and the waves of magic that get sent out from it stirs people away from it. 

The magic creates a barrier, it moves the trees and creates an invisible maze, Hyunjin had managed to get across its magic to get to his camp but his luck was to run out soon so he packed up as soon as he was done, wished the forest a farewell and started his march towards the caves.

His journey was cut short, he was thrown into a village, not much bigger than his own village, the people lived in peace with the spirits of the water.

—————

“You must be tired, come on, let’s get you a place to rest.” The village elder demanded, pulling Hyunjin along. He had come into the village to get supplies and leave to get to his next destination by nightfall.

The village elder, a greying old woman with streaks of blue dragged from her eyes to her forehead and cheeks with three more dragged from her bottom lip towards her chin, had stopped him and insisted he stayed the night.

“Oh! Thank you for your generosity but I really need to keep moving,” he tried to argue, while trying to match the speed of the woman who was pulling him by the forearm.

“Nonsense! Stay for tonight! It’s the celebration of the river,” she said, as they stopped in front of a cottage, opening the door she ushered him inside and closed the door behind her.

“Chan! Come down and greet our visitor!” She called out, before footsteps started making their way down the stairs.

“Really, I have to get going, I need to be in Scorchwick before sunfall-”

“Tut-tut, you’re our guest you can stay the night,” she stayed persistent meaning Hyunjin had no way out of this.

“Chan! There you are!” Hyunjin looked up to see a boy who couldn’t be much older than him with the same white hair, he assumed it was normal, and blue markings on his forehead and under eyes that reminded him of lynx. “This is Hyunjin, he's our guest for tonight, take him to the guest room and help him get ready for the celebration.”

“I will, ma,” the boy, Chan, said before turning towards Hyunjin “I’m Chan, nice to meet you Hyunjin, come on.”

Hyunjin didn’t get a chance to protest before he was once again dragged into a small room that had a bed in the corner with a window standing near it, and on the other side there was a simple drawer and mirror.

“The ceremony is just after sundown, make yourself at home while I go get the blue moon flowers,” Chan said after Hyunjin put his items down, “if you need anything just shout.”

—————

While Hyunjin didn’t change his clothes for the ceremony he was still painted on the symbols of the tribe.

“Outsider or not, the water spirits take our markings as a sign of gratitude towards them. If a person went to the celebration of the river without the markings the spirits would see them as ungrateful and would ultimately drown the village.” Chan had told him when he asked about it. 

They were in the guest room, he sat on the ground with Chan in front of him, busy crushing the flowers to make the blue dye that he’d smear on Hyunjin’s face.

They talked about a variety of things, from who Hyunjin was and where he came from, to the legends of the tribe. He had learned that the celebration of the river happens yearly, and it’s a sacred tradition despite the tribe letting it be open to anyone who would come.

“The tradition has been there since the early ages, the river had helped us through so much, from the great drought to when the fire spirits tried to overtake our forests. This is our way of thanking it back for everything it did for us.” Chan said. He was leaning towards Hyunjin, putting the cold dye on his face.

“Then why is it open for wanderers? If it’s so sacred why are strangers with no connection to the tribe join the celebration?”

“For a while, the tribe didn’t allow outsiders during the celebration, but the river didn’t like it, I suppose,” Chan chuckled leaning back to admire his work. “Here, look at it,” he said, giving Hyunjin a small mirror.

Hyunjin looked at his reflection in awe, the blue dye rode up from the corners of his eyes, crossing each other in the center of his forehead, each side breaking up into three lines just after his eyebrows. There were some dots under his eyes and a small dotted line from his bottom lip until the end of his chin.

“It’s the markings of a visitor, since the markings we have signify our lives in the tribe, visitors have different markings to show that they aren’t a permanent part of our tribe,”

Hyunjin nodded, finally putting down his mirror. Chan stood up and extended his hand to Hyunjin who took it.

“The ceremony is going to start soon, come on,” Chan said, starting to walk out of the house with Hyunjin on his tail.

—————

To get to the river they had to go through the village, since it was a bit early, so many people were still getting ready to leave.

Hyunjin felt a bit out of place, kids in their formal wear stared at him and Chan walking towards the river and then asked their parents who the ‘man with funny markings’ was. He supposed they’ve never seen a visitor arrive during the ceremony meaning they’ve never seen the markings of an outsider before.

Chan noticed his discomfort and grabbed his hand to start walking faster. The 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes:
> 
> \- Chan buys him a brooch of second Life or something idk figure out the name,, Rapunzel style but it's not hyunchan endgame


	16. tale of the vile king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started 20th june 2019

##  1: ✓

Everyone has heard of the tale of the vile king, the famous story had been twisted over the centuries but one detail still remains constant. The half-king never dies, not truly anyways.

The king had once been a prince, the kingdom’s pride and joy. The prince with a golden heart, whose fate twisted too far from his path in the kingdom. How he managed to turn into the shunned creature he is now is unknown.

But his tale lives on, and as long as his curse lives the tale shall never die down.

—————

“Well, doesn't he sounds pleasant,” Felix said, the prince was sitting on his bed as his friend continued the story.

“Stop interrupting me! You’re insufferable seriously,” The knight shook his head “if you paid attention you’d know that he was under a curse,”

“Why do I have to know this story? I’ve heard this a million times already,” The prince asked.

“Your fate is sealed with the vile king my dear prince,” Minho, the knight, replied as he’s done a million times before.

“It’s unfair! He gets to escape his fate but my fate is stuck with him!”

“He never did escape fate, fate just caught up to him faster than it should have.”

—————

It is said that a prince many centuries later would be the one to get rid of the king for once and for all. The prince of a kingdom far away would be the fated one, he who would be claimed by the sun goddess to mark the start of his quest.

Centuries have passed and the land the king resides in, the Enthnod forest, the land of the cursed, continues to leach of every hero that goes to defeat him.

None of the infamous heroes have been gifted by the gods to defeat the king, it was practically suicide but the promise of endless riches pushed people towards the forest with nothing but greed in their eyes.

—————

“I still can’t believe people willingly went to him,” the prince said.

“Life isn’t easy for all of us, my prince,” Seungmin said, as he entered the room with food trays, “Some are stuck with endless debt.”

“I suppose not,”

“Ah right! My prince his majesty requests you in the throne room,” Seungmin said “I think it’s another suitor,”

“Oh not again,”

“Life must be so hard for you, my prince,” The visor said, “how terrible it is to have money and people who want to marry you.”

The knight snickered from beside him as the prince pouted. “You’re so mean!” The prince said as he hopped down from his bed.

“Good luck, my prince,” Seungmin said, as he made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

After eating quickly, Felix made his way through the castle with Minho by his side, making sure to make himself look presentable before entering the throne room.

The confusion was evident on his face as he entered the room to see his parents, sitting on their thrones grinning with no suitors in sight.

“There you are, Felix!”

“Father. Where are the suitors?”

“Suitors? There are no suitors today. Where did you get that information from?”

“It might have been my fault, your majesty. It was the only way I could’ve gotten Prince Felix out of his room quickly,” Seungmin said, from the side of the room smiling sheepishly.

“Ah, that would explain it. My son, tomorrow is the Celebration of Luminescence.”

“On the fourth day I might get claimed by the sun goddess,” Felix gasped in realisation.

“Precisely.”

—————

##  2: ✓

The day of the celebration was hectic, despite the festival starting at sunrise the day before that was one of the busiest days in the castle. Servants entering and exiting the kitchen, getting all sorts of foods ready for the celebration, the visor was going in and out of the castle checking that everything was in its place.

Prince Felix, however, has been stuck getting his outfit ready and greeting royalty from neighbouring kingdoms. The most boring job if you ask him, he wouldn’t mind helping Seungmin get the festival grounds ready, but he was stuck escorting princes and princesses to their quarters giving a tight-lipped polite smile before disappearing as soon as he could away from their flirty eyes.

He had, more or less, whined about this to the head chef, ——, when he had managed to run away from his duties and went into the kitchen to help.

“Prince Felix you can’t be here helping us in the kitchen. Their Majesties will surely realise you’re not around,”

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. I’ve finished everything I had to do,” Felix replied sitting on a stool not far from where —— was working. “And I have the most boring job to do I needed to leave that place,”

“You’re a prince, Felix. Your job is set for you, I’m afraid,” the chef said. “And as much as I’m glad you’re here to help I’m going to have to shoo you out, the night nears.”

Sighing Felix left the kitchen after saying his goodbyes and perhaps stealing a small pastry from the basket.

—————

As the moon settled itself into the sky, the grounds of the festival started bustling with noise as merchants started setting up shop for the four-day celebration. Felix has been rushed to his room with a tailor trailing behind him to get his outfit ready before the festival started.

The white jabot around his neck seemed to get tighter as the time neared for the festival to begin, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous he had been going to the festival for all 22 years of his life. Though, perhaps, the long yellow coat with the kingdom’s emblem and the symbol of Aullia with this otherwise black and white outfit would bring attention to him.

“My prince, are you ready to leave?” Minho came into the room, after knocking.

Glancing one last time at the mirror, Felix turned back to the guard, “ye- yes let's go.”

—————

##  3: ✓

The festival was lively, as people came from all over the continent of  Azelia for the Celebration of  Luminescence. Kids running around, with kites flying above them in all shapes and colours, as they weaved through the crowds. The streets were buzzing with festivities, as merchants called out to people to buy bracelets that would grant them the luck of Byher, the god of luck, or necklaces that would protect them from evil.

Felix seemed to stick out, maybe not too much but the shiny embroiderment on his jacket seems to bring attention to him. He had ditched his silver crown almost instantly upon entering the festival grounds, exchanging it for a sunflower crown he got gifted by a small shy girl, thanking her before he asked her to help her put it on. People seem to recognise him despite the crown, still offering a smile before bowing and moving out of his way.

It felt as if all the stress and expectations put on his shoulders suddenly left him, instead he was filled with warmth seeing people having fun and hearing the faint sound of laughter among the loud chatter.

“Prince Felix, would you care to dance?” Felix quickly turned around to come face to face with the prince of Dethien’s neighbouring kingdom, Lelan, who seems to be the only one not trying to court him.

“Prince Jisung, it's been a while,” Felix mirrored the smile on Jisung’s face, “How have you been? I haven't seen you arrive at the castle,”

“We've just arrived, when I asked for you I was told you already left.” Jisung went and linked their arms together walking towards the town square where music was playing for people to dance to. “The betrayal! You said we'd go together this year.”

“Hey, don't blame it on me! It's not my fault you’re late,”

“Well, it seems like it's you who was impatient,” Jisung muttered, making Felix go and pinch his arm.

—————

The festival had gone smoothly, the day seemed to pass by quickly as people arrive before sunrise and leave its grounds at noon when the heat of the sun got too unbearable to be outside in.

Through the days, people sang and danced their hearts out, showing how grateful they are for what they have been blessed with by the goddess Aulia, paper lanterns being thrown into the sky as the sun rose, each with names of lovers who wish to be with each other for eternity, the names of families who wish good fortune to come their way, and with names of those who are now in the hands of death with the hope that they pass to the other side peacefully.

As the sun rose higher, candles were handed out to whoever requested, the dancing flames always stayed alive until the day ended. Most were shared between lovers, as the flames of the wax candles are believed to show how in love a person is with another, at the end of the day the person would give their romantic interest, as a gesture of love, letting them blow out the candle before one too many kisses would follow.

The fourth day of the  Celebration of  Luminescence was the most important, instead of it following the normal routine it had the first three days, the fourth day was the day to see if the goddess Aullia would mark a prince to go on his quest to rid the world of the vile king’s evil.

It was arguably the most nervous Felix had been, his nerves were going crazy and he couldn't sit around much (which earned him many scoldings from those getting him ready for the ceremony). The ceremony was held just before the sun rose, starting the festival earlier than the past days. He had met up with the other princes as they were shoved into one of the ballrooms to ‘acquaintance themselves with each other’ which seemed like a way to make sure they don't kill each other if they weren’t chosen.

As Felix entered the ballroom he immediately gravitated towards Jisung, the ballroom felt crowded even though there were 12 princes other than himself but the number of guards stationed around the room would make anyone feel nervous and suffocated.

“Prince Felix, I thought you wouldn't make it,” Jisung grinned, “if you'll excuse me, Prince Dongmin,”

The rather handsome male he was with, Prince Dongmin, gave a smile and nodded. “It's no problem. It was nice meeting you both, Prince Jisung and Prince Felix,” before carrying on walking to a shorter male which Felix can only assume to be Prince Kyungsoo.

“Is it weird I'm getting extremely nervous?” Jisung asked, raising his hands to show how much they’re shaking.

“Thank the deities I’m not the only one,” Felix chuckled.

—————

As the moon stationed itself in the sky, the princes were once again ushered out of the ballroom, so they can get tidied up before the ceremony. Jisung whispered a small ‘good luck’ before leaving out a different door.

By the time the moon had left it's station at the top of the sky, the sounds of people was increasing. The ceremony would soon begin and Felix felt like his legs were about to give out.

“My prince the ceremony will start,”

Felix nodded towards the guard as he exited the room, walking ahead towards the village grounds. He had met a couple of princes along the way, but they never seemed to stick together. The closer they got to the ceremonial grounds the uncomfortable queasiness in his stomach only seemed to grow.

when they had made it into the grounds it was pretty evident as to what is happening, the emblem of the sun goddess was painted on the ground, with lights and candles scattered everywhere.

He might throw up.

—————

The sun was making its way towards the sky, and the people have started gathering and becoming restless. The celebration had been happening for many decades and none of the princes that have been chosen before (five of them) had came back from the quest.

The princes have been stationed in the middle of the symbol of Aullia, spread apart but still close to each other. A priestess has made her way to the front to start her speech which made Felix’s nervousness skyrocket.

Felix was not paying attention, the anxiousness had forced him deep into thought which he didn’t leave until the end of the priestess’ speech as she asked the small orchestra to start the song of the goddess.

Well, there it is, the moment he had been forced to train for his whole life, taking a deep breath Felix closed his eyes along with the rest of the princes, raising their heads in the direction of the sun. The song was slowly starting to reach its end and the crowd was on edge.

Just as the song was about to end, warmth filled Felix with hushed voices spoke to him, making the crowd gasped. Opening his eyes he saw everyone staring at him, or above at him. The wings, which seemed to be made out of light, that has appeared on his back was pushing him above the ground as Aullia marked him.

“Prince Felix of Dethien had been marked by the sun goddess, the first prince in three decades.”

—————

##  4: ✓

After the ceremony ended the last day of the festival started, if Felix was receiving a lot of attention at the beginning of the festival it would cower at the attention he had been receiving now that he was marked. He felt thankful that the festival ended because it felt stuffy with the amount of attention he had been receiving from everyone.

“Lix! There you are,” Felix was hiding in the back of the castle’s library which he expected to be left alone, or rather not be found, but it seemed like Jisung had a ‘Felix radar’ “I've been searching for you for hours.”

“Sorry Sung, I've been trying to gather my thoughts away from everyone else,”

“More like trying to hide from everyone else,” Jisung muttered, earning himself multiple slaps on the arm. “Ouch, alright alright I'm sorry!”

“It's just overwhelming, you know? ‘Having the fate of the world’ as my father keeps preaching on your shoulders,”

“I would say I understand but I really don't, but if it would make you feel better we can sneak out to the old temple,” Jisung said as he stood up offering a hand to Felix, before adding “just like old times!” when he noticed the latter’s hesitation. 

“Just like old times,” Felix whispered before he was hauled out of his seat and being forced to run to match Jisung’s speed as they made their way out of the castle.

—————

The temple wasn’t well known, it was hidden deep in the west woods that surrounded Dethien. When he and Jisung had stumbled upon it, it was completely by chance.

Felix and Jisung have been visiting each other’s kingdoms for as long as they can remember, it was a yearly tradition between the two kingdoms to keep peace, and the two princes have taken it upon themselves to explore every time the other visited.

Which lead them to discover the waterfall they dubbed as “moon leaf falls” (there were ridiculous amounts of moon leaf flowers that were scattered around) in Lelan. It became a safe place for them when they visited Lelan, and after one night at the falls where Felix voiced how he wished there was a place like this back home, Jisung made it his goal to find a place in Dethien, which lead to the discovery of the temple.

Now unlike Lelan, which is a land vastly populated by Mother Nature, Dethien’s land housed the history of many ancient tribes now long forgotten, so it wasn't an unusual sight to see the rubble of pillars and small monuments scattered across the forest. The monuments were quite close to the outskirts of the forest meaning people knew about it regardless but no one dared enough to go deeper into the woods.

There was a story that every child in Dethien has heard, the forest surrounding it is said to be cursed by the spirits of the ancestors who used to live there in their temples and tribes. Everyone who ventured into the dense forests would go so far inside they get lost and never come back.

Felix was hesitant at first when Jisung suggested it, he had every right to be, but with much coaxing from the latter they set out into the forest ultimately finding the temple of one of the forgotten deities which became their safe place.

—————

Their gravel crunches underneath their boots, they were in the heavier densed side of the forest so it was obvious they were nearing the temple.

“We haven’t been here for a couple of years, do you reckon the animals we used to feed will still be here?” Felix asked as the temple came into view towering over the trees.

“I’d hope so, there was this one tiny kitten that was adorable!”

—————

##  5: wip

Getting ready for his journey was tiring, both mentally and physically. His father insisted on him training a lot more forcing him to train from sunrise to midday and then having his studies from then to just before the sunset.

Jisung took the liberty of making himself at home in the room next to Felix’s with the excuse of ‘wanting to be with his best friend before he doesn’t see him for Aulia knows how long’.

Felix felt ready, the celebration took place in the summertime and it’s nearing winter, it’s a long time to be training and he knew he could take on the challenge.

His father however doesn’t think so. As per tradition, the prince is to set off on his journey when it neared the winter solstice, as confusing it is to Felix seeing Aullia was the goddess of the sun, but he learned not to ask too much.

“Are you ready for your journey?” Jisung asked while they were walking 

—————

##  6:

—————

##  7:

—————

##  8: ✓

Felix pushes open the doors of the throne room, the eerie silence made him grip onto his weapon even tighter. The whole journey had not been easy and he learned very quickly, that any sudden silences never mean anything good.

Entering the throne room, he was thrown off by the sight of the king. He looked nothing like the tales he was told, unlike the stories the king wasn’t red in skin nor was he a faceless monster. What laid before him was a boy, who couldn’t be that much older than Felix himself. Seemingly bored as he dangled his feet over the side of the throne, throwing a pebble up before catching it and throwing it up again.

The king seemed human-like, with dark black hair and cloudy eyes that seem too devoid of emotion, with vainy streaks of black under his eyes. Had it not been for the red and black horns he sprouted from his head, that twist in every direction like deadly deer antlers, or the tail that swished behind him every once and again, he would have thought the king was a mere human like he was.

The king looked up, shocked as the door Felix had entered creaked. Before breaking into a grin that sent shivers down the prince’s spine.

“You made it my dear prince,” The king said, his voice feels like it's piercing Felix’s soul with its intensity. “Didn’t think you had it in you,”

“Who are you..?”

“My name is Chan, the cursed prince of Faevia. It’s a pleasure, Prince Felix of Dethien.”

The king stood up, making Felix jump to get his greataxe from behind his back.

“No need for that sword my prince, I’ll make your death painless and quick,”

“You might be tied with my fate but there’s no way in hell are you going to kill me,” The prince snarled.

“Oh but your majesty, I’ve been reincarnated many times and I’ve seen heroes much like yourself come and go, all of you talk too much but never act. Now be a good little prince and let me kill you and get it over with,”

Felix was now on high alert, his body glowing a soft gold as the sun goddess aided him in defeating the demon king. He narrowed his eyes on the demon.

“Oh! Isn’t that fantastic!” the grin on the king’s face only seemed to grow “it seemed like Aullia had blessed you. You poor thing, getting roped into doing their dirty work.”

“Keep the name of the goddess out of your filthy mouth,”

“Aren’t you just precious.” The king muttered, he raised his shirt, the mark of the goddess clear on his bare back, “I served her but as soon as I got cursed she had started sending people to kill me. Yet, you think you, a mere prince can kill me because of her marking on you,”

Felix wasted no time lunging forward, greataxe ready to pierce at the chest of the king. But Chan, who had moved out of the way at the last second, was now flying above Felix body crackling with cursed magic.

_ How  _ did he miss the huge wings on the king’s back. He had no time to react as a red light suddenly hit the ground beside him, causing the earth to shake as the floor cracked in half sending him tumbling to the ground.

Standing up as quickly as he could the crack in the ground started glowing a deep red as small wisp-like creatures started emerging.

“Flame spirits,” Felix whispered.

“It seems like someone did their research, I hope you know how to get rid of them my dear prince. It’s no fun when I don’t get to fight,”

He did, in fact, do his research. Flame spirits are misguided spirits who were banished into the deep realm, they are fuelled by the anger of the summoner and by how bright they’re glowing it’s safe to assume the king is not happy with him.

“I can see the gears turning in your head my prince, you might want to hurry up if you want to stay alive.”

He raked his head for ways to get rid of flame spirits. Holy light and ice-blessed weapons, neither of which he had access too. The silver powder! He quickly rummaged through the small pouch he had looking for the bottle of silver.

He had to be quick, as the flame spirits seem to have finished feasting on the anger and are quickly backing him into a wall. By the time he had found the powder, he had his back securely on the wall.

Quickly spraying the silver on the spirits, who started to hiss as their flames died down, Felix took the chance to slice at them and make them disappear into small bounds of smoke.

He hissed as one of the flame spirits had nicked his hand, the burn leaving an ugly circle on his arm. Although he didn’t have time to tend to it, as he heard something whizz by his ear, he looked at its source, to see the king with cursed magic emitting from his hand, veins slowly becoming a sickly black.

“It is nice to know the blessed one knows how to put up a fight, most of your so-called heroes never seem to make it past the flame wisps or any of the cursed creatures,”

While the king seemed distracted, Felix took the chance to try and lunge at him again. This time scratching his arm with his sword, it wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough to let black blood drip from his bicep. They continued dancing around each other for a long time. Felix managing to hit him a couple of times in the arm while the king had managed to give him a nasty scratch across his face.

Felix was getting tired by the second, trying his best to not get hit by the magic. Attacking seemed even harder, the king was agile and seemed to know the prince’s every move, and with the addition of wings, it was harder for him to get a hit.

He still tried to fight with the best of his abilities, all the past training he had received on his castle grounds seemed like child’s play next to the real battle. He had managed to roll out of the way seconds before a beam hit him, looking up he noticed the king’s wings were open, making it completely vulnerable to any attacks.

If he had learned anything while he studied demons, it's that the inside of their wings was the easiest to cut through, and if you manage to get past the hard edges you can easily immobilize them from their flight. He had one shot at this, he quickly mumbled a chant to strengthen the sword before he hurled it towards the wing of the half-demon. Thanks to the strengthening spell, the sword had flown towards the wings faster than the king would have been able to react.

It's a good thing he was a natural when it came to archery as he hit is target dead on, emitting a shout of pain as the king tumbled down onto the ground, the only problem left was that he now had no weapon to protect himself, as his sword has embedded itself into the right side of the king’s wings.

Grunting the king got up from the floor, wings dematerialising into nothingness as the sword fell to the floor with a clatter. No wonder he hadn’t seen the wings when he first saw the king, they weren’t there to begin with.

“That was quite uncalled for my dear prince, demon wings take quite a while to heal, you know,”

The energy started building up again from the king’s shaking hand, with no sword to defend himself with Felix was left in the open for attacks to hit him, and it did, straight in the chest. The cursed magic knocked the wind out of him as his body slid across the pristine floors of the throne room.

Nothing from his training could have prepared him for the pain that shot up throughout his body, it felt as if his whole body was set aflame. He screamed until his voice felt hoarse and he couldn't anymore.

“You should’ve let me kill you right from the beginning, my dear prince,” the king said, raising Felix off the ground by the throat “you wouldn't have to suffer all this just to be heroic,”

He scratched at the hand, which long turned an ash colour from the magic, trying to get rid of it so he can breathe. His lungs burned, from the magic he inhaled and from the blockage of air. The hand’s grip only tightened, as he was forced to look at the face of the vile king. His title seemed fitting now, the emotionless eyes stared into Felix's tear-filled one. His vision started getting hazy before warmth immersed him. He had fallen on the ground, taking deep breaths before looking at the king, who was clutching his hand in pain.

“I see you had waited for a direct descendant of yours, Aullia,”

Direct descendant? If Felix's head wasn’t spinning, it surely would be by now. Was he a direct descendant of the sun goddess?

“It seems you've known that the spirit of the great demon Xegrath does not leave the host’s body easily,”

Spirit of the great demon,  _ ‘he was under a curse’ _ Minho's voice rang in his brain. The only way to get rid of the evil was to get rid of the curse, or the spirit of the demon. Finding the strength to stand, Felix, started towering over the king who was on his knees as his eyes and hair flickering between the cursed black and a warm brown colour from the influence of the great demon and the effects of the light of Aullia.

A sword materialized in Felix's hand, it felt as if he wasn’t controlling his own body, rather looking from the outside. Raising the golden sword that glowed a soft golden light, chants began to fall out of his lips as he placed the tip of the blade on the head of the king.

Blinding light erupted from where they stood, filling the throne room with the light of Aullia, blessing every corner and banishing the evil that lies within. The whispers and cries of the evil spirits getting louder as they’re forced to leave where they have made their homes many centuries ago.

When the light died down, they weren’t in the throne room anymore instead in a hallway, a pristine white hallway. He looked around, seeing nothing but white that seemed to stretch on for miles. A small grunt snapped him back to reality as he looked at the kneeling boy in front of him.

Unlike what the king had looked like, the boy had lighter hair, looking almost brown. He didn’t have the horns or tail, he looked like a human. Spotting a bed, he rushed to help the boy off the ground, looking around for something to place him on. He quickly moved towards the bed that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, helping the boy lay down before the boy was knocked out.

He looked at himself, to the best of his abilities, he was wearing armour, white in colour outlined with gold, yet it wasn’t engraved with his kingdom’s emblem, rather the emblem of the sun goddess. The emblem was quite simple, a sun that held a bow and arrow in it, for as the sun goddess was also the goddess of the hunt.

“What’s this place anyways” he mumbled to himself, casting a quick glance to the king- prince of Faevia. 

“This is your pocket realm, descendant of Aullia,”

Felix was once again alarmed, pulling the golden sword out as he got into a fighting stance. “Show yourself,”

“As you wish, your majesty,” A boy, seemingly younger than Felix came out. He was dressed in white robes which seems like the theme of this place, in his hand was a book with the same sun emblem Felix had on his armour.

“Who are you.”

“Jeongin, the spirit of the descendants of Aullia, your majesty,”

“Did you say this place is a pocket realm?”

“Yes, Prince Felix. Descendants of god and goddesses have pocket realms which they can teleport to when they’re badly injured or in immediate danger,”

“But why is Ch- the prince of Faevia here?”

“When you teleported to the pocket realm you brought him with you, it seems like a subconscious decision,”

“Can you heal him?”

“If you’ll allow me, your majesty,”

The spirit, moved forwards towards the bed, placing his book on the floor. Felix tensed as the spirit put both his hands on the prince’s chest, a chant falling out of his lips as Chan was enveloped in soft light.

When the light died down, Jeongin moved back as Chan jumped from the bed, gasping as if he was stuck underwater. 

“Thank you, Jeongin,” Felix said, as he moved forward to pat Chan on the back. A sudden need to stay by his side making him summon a glass of water to give to the hacking prince.

“You’re welcome, my prince,”

“where in Byther’s ever loving fuck am I?”

“language, Prince of Faevia,” 

Felix snickered next to him, “you're in a pocket realm,”

“oh deity, am I finally dead? Xegrath did not let my body rest,”

“if anything, you're more alive,”

“Oh, come on,” he moaned, placing his face in his hands. “I'm centuries old just let me die without being reincarnated for once,”

“you look 25 to me, prince Chan,”

“I was 25 when I was sacrificed to the damn demon, what year is it?”

“248 AT”

“A…T?”

“After the Great Tlurc War”

“I’m over 200 years old,” Chan looked at Felix for the first time, his eyes were more welcoming than it had been when he had the spirit of Xegrath in him. Before letting his head fall into his hands once again.

Felix patted his back sympathetically, “hey, at least you don’t look like a bunch of old bones,”

Jeongin cleared his throat from behind him. “My princes, are you ready to leave?” 

“Shouldn’t you heal prince- erm,”

“Felix,”

“Shouldn’t you heal Prince Felix’s wounds?”

“His wounds aren’t as fatal as yours were, they’ll heal in a day’s time, healing them myself would be pointless,”

Chan looked sceptical but ended up shrugging, he tried to stand up but his feet seemed to buckle below him. If it wasn’t for Felix he would have fallen to the ground.

“So, how do we get out of here Jeongin?”

—————

##  9: wip

The trip back to the kingdom had been long (Dethien is located at the outskirts of Azelia but the Enthnod forest was in the middle of the continent Uaquill), but with Chan, the trip seemed to be longer. Not that he was blaming the prince of Faevia but the effects of longtime possession were strong, making him tire out quicker and move sluggishly.

He felt thankful that Jeongin had taught him how to enter the pocket realm whenever he pleased, despite it taking a generous amount of energy from Felix it had saved him multiple times when Chan would be near collapsing.

“How far away is your kingdom?” They we’re currently in an inn on the outskirts of Uaquill, Chan was laying on the bed eyes closed while Felix sat at the desk finishing his entry in his log book.

“It’s just on the outskirts of Azelia,” Felix said, before quickly adding a “your majesty?” which seemed more of a question than a title.

“Don’t call me that please, Chan is fine,”

Nodding Felix added, “Dethien is at the border between Azelia and Uaquill, we’ll be there in a week’s time if we don’t run into any trouble along the way,”

Chan hummed as comfortable silence fell between them, “Faevia is near here,”

“But it isn’t mentioned in my maps?”

“It’s past the east mountain range, although it might have gotten wiped completely,” He said as he sat up in bed, placing his back on the wall. “It would be nice to visit it,”

“Then let’s do it,”

“What? But that would longen the trip back to Dethien,”

“By a day at most, Chan. If you wish to visit your kingdom we can,”

Chan sighed tiredly, before nodding his head. Through the trip back Chan had learned of how stubborn Felix was, “you’re really stubborn, prince Felix,”

“So I’ve been told.” he flashed a smile “get some rest prince Chan, we have a long journey ahead of us,”

—————

The trip to Faevia has been nice, the day they had decided to leave had been a good one. They hadn’t run into bandits or wild animals, it felt like they were strolling around a rather large garden.

“Faevia was always surrounded by trees and flowers, there’s a legend that surrounds the forests,”

They were currently taking a break near one of the larger trees in the forest they had walked in, Chan had said that Faevia would be surrounded by forests.

“What legend?”

“It is said that the forests surrounding Faevia had fae people and nymphs living in it. It’s the reason behind the kingdom’s name. I used to come here a lot when I was younger, it’s calm,”

“I can see why, it feels like nothing can harm me here,”

Giving a smile, Chan stood up “well, we should get moving the sun is starting to set,”

Felix hummed and took Chan’s outstretched arm to stand. True to his word, the sun was slowly going down casting the world in a golden hue as it leaves.

Walking around the forest seemed to take forever, it had made Felix a little nervous that they had gotten lost but Chan keeps assuring him that he knows the way.

Felix followed Chan blindly, partially because it was getting darker and he didn’t want them to get split up and he really did not know his way around these dense forests, whose trees would tower high above any man.

How Chan knew the way surprised Felix, he felt like they were walking in circles everything looked the same but the prince of Faevia looked sure of where he’s going.

Being too lost in thought, Felix collided with Chan’s back with a small ‘oof’. He was about to question why Chan had stopped before realizing that they were out of the forest, in front of them were ruins of what once was the bustling kingdom of Faevia.

“I honestly did not know what to expect,” Chan’s voice was shaking, so was his whole figure. Felix wrapped his arms around the other prince.

“Do you still want to continue? We can leave if you so please,”

Shaking his head, Chan took a deep breath, “No- no, we’ve already gone through the trouble to get here, we can go in,”

They walked towards the main gates or what’s left of them, tower after tower collapsed with nature reclaiming its territory slowly through vines. If Chan had noticed that Felix still had his hand on his waist he didn’t say anything, neither did he say anything when said hand moved to interlock itself with his.

After much struggle working around the rubble they had managed to enter the town, while they were in ruins unlike the gates, they had been burned to the ground. He felt Chan stiffen as a castle started looming in the distance.

The castle was the only thing still intact, but that doesn't mean it still isn't broken down, the imprints of raiders was quite evident. Bits and pieces that were deemed valuable were pried out of the walls making the place look bleak and lifeless.

Entering the castle was rather easy, the grand doors have been smashed into pieces by whoever had been here last, the inside hasn’t been spared either. Painting from the halls had been ripped off the wall, some on the ground and some nowhere to be seen, possible taken by raiders. 

The throne room hadn’t been in any better condition, the thrones have been smashed into bits, chandeliers were on the ground, bits of glass and wax littered around it. Getting through would be difficult.

“There doesn’t seem to be much here let's carry on,” Felix said, dragging Chan out of the throne room. “Do you remember the castle well? I'd rather not get lost here,”

Chuckling, Chan started walking down the hall Felix's hand tightly grasped, “well, let’s hope we don't get lost,”

—————

The princes have gone through most of the castle that they were able to enter, although most were blocked off by fallen blocks of stone making it impossible for anyone to enter. They had managed to get through the great hall, which was in a better state than the rest of the rooms they had entered.

“This leads to the garden, the more hidden one, I used to come to a lot as a kid,”

Felix hummed as they worked their way through the hall towards the large doors, why was the hallway broken down far worse than the great hall, anyway. When they had managed to get through the doors after much struggle, Felix's breath hitched at the view.

“Beautiful isn't it?” Chan said, walking towards the small pond in the corner.

“It feels like something out of a fairytale,”

“It has that effect, mother apparently ordered someone to purify it long ago, just so no harm would come to the garden,”

“Purify?”

“I'm not sure how it works, all I know is that it involves a sorcerer and nature spirits,” Chan shrugged. 

Felix walked towards him, Chan looked small, not like the prince who had a hard stare and is able to tower over any who dared cross him, but a normal boy with a small smile and welcoming aura.

“Do you mind if I picked some of the flowers?” Felix asked the latter, who was sitting by the pond staring at the water.

Shaking his head, “Go ahead,”

It didn't take long for Felix to pick out the flowers, he had sat with his mother many times while she read about flowers and their meanings, his father never understood why but he never said anything.

He was surprised at how many flowers were blooming in the garden, the secluded corner with the flowers was bustling with flowers of all shapes and colours. Wasting no time, Felix went to look for a couple of flowers, Asiatic lilies, alstroemerias, and chrysanthemums, to create a flower crown (if he had snuck in a couple of pink camellias, no one has to know).

Felix had sat with his mother many times in the garden as a child, she had taught him how to make flower crowns on top of many other things, and he frankly enjoyed it more than he did with his classes.

“What are you doing?” he heard a voice behind him making him jump, he had been so lost in thought felix hadn't heard anyone walking behind him. Turning around, he saw chan going to sit close to him.

“Its a flower crown!”

“You know how to make them?”

Felix scoffed, “how would I be making it if I didn’t know how to?”

“Ah, you're right,” Chan said chuckling while rubbing the back of his neck. Felix giggled at the awkward prince before getting the flower crown and putting it on the head of the prince.

“Are you ready to continue, Prince Chan?”

“Yeah, let's go,”

—————

They walked back into the castle to try and enter the upstairs area, it was surprisingly still sturdy enough to be walked on.

“How is this place still standing,” muttered Felix as he looked around the place.

Unlike the downstairs area, which was filled with golden items or armor suits, the upstairs was more comfortable in a way. It hardly had any showings of golden items, instead filled with paintings and

  
  


##  10:


	17. the Other ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is all the “”fics”” that only have like 2 sentences each

johnhyuck parent au

  * hyuck is on the foster thing system because his parents got killed for being witches when he was 14
  * Johnny usually volunteers at orphanages and sensed hyuck’s witch aura
  * fast forward now and hyuck is on the system and stays with Johnny
  * he loves Johnny but is too scared to say it outloud because he thinks Johnny will send him back when his time fostering him ends
  * Johnny has been planning on adopting him ever since hyuck stepped into the shop and looked so starstruck
  * once called Johnny dad and Johnny cried for 3 hours straight
  * sometimes when he can't sleep hyuck would either leave the house to go to the convenience store jaemin works at or would sneak into bed with Johnny
    * Got caught sneaking out once and kept apologising after Johnny scolded him for scaring him
      * don't sneak out much anymore and opts to cuddle Johnny



* * *

hyunjin au:

jeongin is an elementary school teacher and hyunjin is a model who is taking care of his sister's daughter while she's away or something, so hyunjin goes to pick up his niece and meets jeongin

* * *

hell isn't all that bad - minbin au:

mafia leader minho who had changbin as his right hand man and they fall in love thank you for coming to my ted talk

* * *

paradise (no more)- johnyong au:

 _"we're both stuck here together," he started, "only, the reason they're keeping me alive is to stop you from killing them."_ _  
_ _  
_ _the so called angels of the city, are more demons than the demons themselves._

demon johnny angel taeyong

* * *

this fucking 3racha au:

jisung gets possessed or brain washed and 2/3 of 3racha think he's a traitor but then find out he's being controlled and try to help me break free

“hey hyung. I said we'd meet again didn't I?” “jisung-?” *bang bang* “sleep well chan hyung”

* * *

this other fucking 3racha au:

it started with Chan, he was crushed under the debt his late father was in, then came his saving grace changbin, with his less than moral answers to his problems.

their boyfriend shouldn't have ever seen this, jisung should have never ever witnessed what their work was.

* * *

“FHAN WIRH AN EYEBROW PIERCING” au:

Chan gets an eyebrow piercing on top of his eyebrow slit then decides to get a lip piercing and binsung might die because of it.

* * *

“minsung fake dating but fuck fake dating go fake engaged cowards”

* * *

band au:

00’ band au - it started from a talent show or something like that

The band name is called ‘sweet chaos’

Drums: felix

Guitar: jisung

Bass: hyunjin

Keyboard: seungmin

* * *


End file.
